Cold
by UnknownAndUnwritten
Summary: Zexion was sent to the Radiant Garden Orphanage at age eleven. He is now seventeen and he is still somewhat insane. What is even worse? He got a new caretaker in that last year. Is this guy really going to help him become sane enough for this crazy society? Zexion wouldn't care either way, he'd rather go to the asylum mind you. Well, that's what he thought. More info inside. Zemyx.


**Summary: **_Zexion was sent to the Radiant Garden Orphanage at age eleven. He is now seventeen and he is still somewhat insane. What is even worse? He got a new caretaker in that last year, whoopdie-freaking-doo. Is this guy really going to help him become sane enough for this crazy society? Zexion wouldn't care either way, he'd rather go to the asylum mind you. Well, that's what he thought. This is going to be one heck of a year, he could tell. This orphanage will be sent into a whirlwind all because of this man. Oh well, it may not be too bad, right? The place was already terrible in the first place. It couldn't possibly be any worse. **TITLE MAY BE CHANGED.**_**  
**

**_PAIRINGS:_**

_Zemyx (Duh)_

_AkuRoku_

_Mentions of MarLar and XemSai  
_

_More? Maybe._

**_Setting: _**_AU Radiant Garden. Yippie.  
_

**A/N-** Happy Zemyx Day, everyone! I'll go back to working on Bruises after this, I promise. ;u;

Few things I should warn you-

This story is not beta'd, so please excuse the mistakes.

ANGST. Oh my, this is the first time I tried writing angst, so some parts may be very angsty, and some parts may be humorous. You can't expect me to write something serious. Really, you can't.

IF YOU GET CONFUSE ON ANYTHING- *Clears throat*- ask me, I'll gladly answer your questions. Unless, the answer would end up spoiling the story.

How am I going to update this? I don't know, when I feel like it. I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't give up on it.

* * *

"Zexion! What is the meaning of this?" A voice demanded as the door flew open and slammed against the wall and was sure to have left a mark there.

"It is nothing, sir." The male coolly replied and tightened his grip on the book as he stared up at the silver-haired man that stood on the threshold of the door to his almost barren room with an expression that bared no signs of emotion. His visible cobalt eye looked as if it belonged to a doll; lifeless but calculating at the same time. He acted like he was completely unaware of the destroyed nightstand next to his bed.

The man at had charged into Zexion's room hardened his amber glare on the younger male, he slammed a fist into the white walls and growled with a cruel smirk, "We're all mad here boy, we are all mad here." he grouched and took a threatening step forward; "You can talk to any of us. We will not judge you." Another step foreword and before Zexion knew it, the man was standing in front of him and had lifted him up by the color of his shirt, "Now, tell me what was the meaning of this!" he bellowed.

"I would rather not share that kind of information to the likes of you." Zexion deadpanned and didn't attempt to free himself from the grip that held him. He was ready for what is coming; he did go through this process hundreds of times before.

The man growled again and pushed Zexion into a wall, "I expected you to be wiser." he chastised and turned to exit the room.

Zexion lied against the cold wall and shivered as he smiled maniacally as he glanced down at the paperback copy of a book he held in his lithe hands. He laughed and pulled his arms up to his head and continued to let out muffled chuckles. Nothing was funny. He was laughing for nothing; he was laughing because he was nothing. Maybe he was laughing at his existence? Maybe his life was just that hilarious?

Oh, he was insane. So, so insane and he was left alone in a cheap, bland, room with only a single book that he has read millions of times before and a single bed with thin cotton sheets. Everything was snow white except for him and the book and the clock that is constantly reminding him of the time. None of these factors helped his state.

Orphan, he repeated that single word in his head like a silent mantra. Clutching the book to his chest and heaving in another shaky breath.  
Orphan? What did he do to deserve this miserable title? Was it his fault his parents were murdered?

Heh, maybe it was. He smiled and his body shook again. Oh, such a ambiguous childhood he lived, he couldn't even comprehend anything before he was placed into the care of the orphanage; nothing at all.

Soon, the door flew open again and a head of wild red hair came in, he held a tiresome look in his usually vibrant emerald eyes. He wandered over to Zexion's bed and hopped onto the mattress, the redhead pulled the covers over his emancipated body and yawned, "Heard you screaming again..." He mumbled tiredly and stretched, "Xehadork demanded me to come here tonight." He nonchalantly waved a hand in the air, "'Night, Zex."

"Sweet dreams, Axel." Zexion replied solemnly despite his manic smile.

Axel laughed, "'Sweet dreams'? You know that's impossible here."

"It is only impossible if you say so."

"Well, guess we'll never know, Mr. My-Life-is-Bullshit."

Zexion was eerily silent, "It is the truth, is it not?" he finally asked.

Axel didn't supply and answer, he only offered a shrug, "I'm getting assigned to someone else tomorrow." Axel sighed and filled the silence, "Some other kid volunteered here and his personality seems exactly what you need."

Another grim silence filled the air, "That is what they have also said about you. Yet look at me now; I am still a wreck." Zexion said as he dropped onto the floor and rested his head on the book he had.

No one said anything for the rest of the night and both males drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Cold, cold, cold... Why can you not understand? Why can you not give this to me? I need it."_

_"No, you're not laying a hand on this!" Axel hand both of Zexion's hands within his own as he tried to get the other to relinquish his grip on his property._  
_Zexion felt like he was driven by a motor as he tried to open the redhead's hands in order to get the object he held._

_"I said no!" Axel scolded and managed to pull the object out of the younger's hands; a small maroon lighter. The redhead's hand enclosed securely around the plastic object. He looked disappointedly at Zexion._

_"Why not?" The slate-haired male retracted his hands and started to rub the offending appendages for warmth._  
_"You'll try to burn yourself alive again. I know it." Axel coldly reprimanded._

_"Oh, it seems like nothing I do can get past you now..." Zexion sighed as he tapped a bandage on his upper left arm with a nostalgic look on his face._

_"What can I say? Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes." Axel said matter-of-factually with a waggle of his index finger. He pocketed the lighter into one of the back-pockets if his jeans and sat down on the patient's hard bed._

_"Then why do you keep making the same mistakes over and over again?" Zexion questioned with a eyebrow raised._

_Axel shot an expression at him; said expression looked oddly offended by the younger's observation._

* * *

A sharp kick awoken Zexion from his not-so-peaceful slumber. The action elicited a groan of strong detest from him as he got up and rubbed his side in pain.  
"Get up, child. You must meet your new caretaker in the dining hall." Xehanort ordered and glared at Zexion.

"You know I greatly detest meeting people." He sighed as he got up and brushed himself off. He winced slightly at the pain of his lower back and glanced around his room. He discovered that Axel was already gone; he must have left to meet with his new patient.

"Which makes this job all more enjoyable for me." The man grounded out and grabbed Zexion roughly by the arm and pulled him out of the boring room and into the pristine white corridors. He roughly shoved the slate-haired patient into the dining hall which was filled with very few people at the moment.

At one of the ends of the long rectangular table sat a unfamiliar blond-haired man with a wide happy grin adorning his face as he chattered happily with... Axel?  
Zexion was about to make his way over to the two when a strong hand held him back.

"Your caretaker is over there speaking with Axel." Xehanort pointed in the direction Zexion was heading in.

"I was heading over there before you halted me." Zexion replied irritably and shook the hand off before promptly walking away without looking back.  
One more year and he is free. Just one more year and Zexion will be eighteen and will be kicked out of the orphanage and transferred to an asylum when they discover he is making no progress; nonetheless, he will be separated from this idiotic man. He has never been so excited for something before in his life.

"Morning, Zex." Axel greeted with a smile, "This here is Demy– er– Demyx. He'll be watching over you for the rest of the year." he motioned to the unfamiliar blond.

"Demyx..." Zexion quietly repeated, "Morning to both of you." He curtly replied and took a seat next to Demyx, knowing that the seat next to the redhead would be taken by his new patient soon.

"Good morning, Zexion!" Demyx exuberantly replied, his happiness making Zexion's spine shiver slightly; never before he heard someone so... so happy. It was something he can only wish to feel.

Zexion didn't even bother to look in the blond's direction as he stared out one of the large windows in the dining hall and watch the branches of the trees sway gently in the breeze. Sometimes, Zexion admits he wants to know what is like outside, but only one patient in the whole establishment who had the privilege to go outside was Larxene, but she was released years ago. She could have gone outside because of Marluxia, who was her caretaker. The femine-looking man liked to garden at the facility in his free time, but he too left when Larxene left the orphanage.

The garden outside was dying slowly, yet no one cares enough to replant it. Now, only the trees are left to decorate the otherwise desolate land outside.  
"...Yeah. Just tell him no when he begs for something. It'll be hard, he's a manipulative little bastard—"

"I can hear you, Axel." Zexion interrupted as Axel was giving Demyx some tips.

"Whatever," the redhead waved a hand dismissively, "Now, where was I... Oh!" Zexion chose to zone out of the redhead's ramblings.

Demyx nodded as he listened, smile unfaltering. Suddenly, he turned to Zexion, his ocean eyes staring intently into Zexion's colbalt pools. The teen would be lying that something wasn't bubbling. The new feeling made Zexion scowl intensely and he glared at the blond.

"I would rather you to not stare at me like that." he scolded when the blond didn't look away after when he gave him his glare.  
"Why not?" Demyx asked innocently as he leaned in closer.

That smile was starting to irritate Zexion. He scowled distastefully and backed away from Demyx, "I do not like it." He simply answered. The bubbling was not helping at the slightest.

Axel, hearing the irritation in Zexion's voice, called Demyx over to sit beside him and to give the patient some space as the two talked quietly.  
The smile of the blond's face started to waver at one point then it fell into a frown. He started to furrow his eyebrows and clenched and in clenched his fists repeatedly and angrily whispered back to Axel. The redhead also seemed to whisper back in the same angry manner before excusing himself and the new worker from the table as they head towards the corridor.

Zexion only blankly stared at the dining hall doors as they swung open and closed. He pulled out his book and opened it on the page he left off and began to read to story.

A the tips of Zexion's mouth upturned as he read the passage. He wondered briefly if Demyx had any objections when coming to the orphanage; it is not like he has a choice. Radiant Garden is a... strange place, you could say. The man in charge is known as Ansem the Wise; most of his intentions are good, however, he trusts the wrong people with these intentions.

Take Xehanort for an example. He is delusional and cruel, from time to time he may even call himself Ansem. Ansem the Wise has assigned him to work at the orphanage, trusting that he would be able to take care if the orphans that step into the facility. The man was unaware of Xehanort's true disposition though.  
No one enjoys their time at the orphanage; no one at all. Maybe Xehanort though- sadistic man.

Ansem has placed a rule that at the age of eighteen, you must get a job (the rule is exempted to those like Zexion, however). The downside is that you don't get to choose what you will do; you will have to trust your luck. Your job is aleatory, a box is set up in the middle of town and a parent or guardian must guide you there at some point of your eighteenth birthday and you would draw out a slip of paper that has what you will be doing for the next three years (or more, if you desire) scrabbled across it. You would start your job two weeks after the drawing. However, if you would like to change your occupation, you would need to send a letter if appeal to Ansem the Wise.

Now, why would Ansem set such a rule is unknown to everyone but the man himself. Though, there is a chance that he wouldn't even know himself... There is a rumor that was circling Radiant Garden about Ansem having multiple personalities, he could be Ansem the Wise one moment and someone called DiZ the next, a situation similar to Xehanort's.

Caretakers do exactly what their name implies; they watch over their "patients", at the Radiant Garden Orphanage, patients are orphans with problems, to put it vaguely. Problems such as attitude, temper, disorders (physical or psychological), traumas; anything you can think of. Though, not everyone with a problem has a caretaker, those who pulled the job out of the box usually go straight for an appeal.

The doors of the dining hall swung open and closed again and Axel and Demyx returned to their respective seats. Neither of them particularly look as happy as they were before, nonetheless they were calmer. Zexion returned his attention back to his paperback book after a few seconds of observation. His focus was unwavering and he never lifted his cobalt gaze when the feet of the chairs scrapped against the linoleum flooring as Axel and Demyx took their seats. Soon, a blond joined and took a seat next to the redhead.

Hm, doesn't he look familiar? Now, what was his name again... Roxas, was it?

Zexion immediately assumed that he was Axel's new patient. He offered a disinterested wave of his hand and the blond returned the gesture with the same insouciant manner.

"Why, look who finally decided to join the party!" Axel teasingly drawled, the aforementioned solemn appearance suddenly eradicated.

"Shut up." Roxas snarled and narrowed his cerulean eyes. He then quickly scooted his chair away from the redhead and turned his back towards him.

"Ouch, you break my heart Roxy. And here I thought we had something." Axel melodramatically brooded aloud. He even added some gesticulations to increase the melodramatic feeling.

"We had nothing." Roxas grounded out without looking at the redhead.

"Oh yes we did—"

"You're pushing it." The blond warned threateningly.

"...if we didn't, explain—"

The blond whipped around and clenched one of his fists, "One, just one more word and I'll punch you stupid face in."

"Your ways of showcasing your affection are just lovely." Axel drew out, "Do you love me that much to threaten to cause bodily harm to me? Oh, my heart swells now, Roxy. I can't take all of this love!"

Roxas stood up and kicked Axel's chair oout from under him to display his resentment— or what Axel prefers to classify as "affection", "Dumbass." He groused.

"Your short-temper matches your height." Axel teased again as he sat upright and rubbed the back of his head in pain, "You're feisty one, aren't ya?" A mischievous smile unfurled in his face, "... I like it."

"You're a pedophile." Roxas huffed and sat back down in his seat with arms crossed, obviously tempted to flip the man off.

"Breakfast time, hellions!" A man with braided ebony-hair bellowed before Axel could articulate a response; as he pulled a cart of food in from the kitchen. On the other side of the cart, a one-eyes man rolled his eyes as he helped him move the cart.

"Dude, calm down. Everyone's here." He grumbled and only received a vicious glare back. The man shook his head, allowing his gray-streaked ponytail to sway back and forth.

As the men both started to hand out the food, Xehanort walked around the dining hall to check up on everyone.

Axel leaned on the table, "Here comes Xehadork." He warned in a low whisper.

Demyx frowned and silently moved a bit closer to Zexion, ocean eyes glued onto the silver-haired man as he made his way to their spot.

"Why, isn't this a strange sight... so solemn you two are." Xehanort pointed out, the statement obviously directed to Axel and Demyx, "Is it because of Zexion? You do know what we do to those who cause problems to their caretakers." he chastised in a pseudo-saccharine tone.

Zexion finally pulled his attention from his book to only glare at the man. He replaced the bookmark and closed the book gently, "Why do you assume it is me who caused their solemn disposition?" He question irritably.

"You," he jabbed a finger, "I do not like not like nor trust you," he pointed out the obvious, "I have my reasons too—"

"The feeling is mutual." Zexion curtly interrupted in a bored voice as he listlessly flipped the pages of Alice in Wonderland between his index and middle fingers.  
Xehanort narrowed his amber eyes at him and started to move his hand forward.

That was, until Demyx grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, we're just thinking." He said with an obvious forced smile, "Axel and I just had a serious conversation, that's all."

Xehanort fixed his glare on the blond, "Are you positive?" He grounded out as he tried to move his appendage forward once more.

It was useless, the action only caused the blond to tighten his grip, "Yes, I am." He moved Xehanort's hand way from Zexion, "Oh, look! Breakfast is here! I think you should start checking up on the others now." He released his grip and waved his hand.

Xehanort only have Demyx a questioning look before promptly leaving the group. As he walked behind Zexion, Demyx even closer to the slate-haired patient, causing their shoulders to brush slughtly against each other.

"You are too close." Zexion said with a slight sneer.

"Whoops, sorry." Demyx scooted the chair back to its original spot and sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Ooo, isn't someone being protective— argh!" Axel was knocked off his seat once more. All eyes turned to Roxas, said blond was eating his pancakes and was paying absolutely no attention to what was happening. Feeling the pressure of the stares placed on him, the blue-eyed patient finally looked at Axel, then at Demyx and Zexion.

"What are you staring at?" He asked with slight annoyance in his tone as he swallowed down a bite of the pancakes.

"You kicked my chair out from under me again!" Axel jabbed an accusing finger at the blond as he sat back up and rubbed his lower back, "God, that hurts!" He complained.

"What made you think I did it?" Roxas asked, obviously bemused and irritated about the situation.

As the two began argueing, Zexion finished off his breakfast and opened his book again. As he lifted the literary material up to his face, a sly grin took over his facial features.

"You did it, didn't you?" Demyx asked quietly, amused as he watched the younger male read.

"What makes you say say that?" Zexion replied sarcastically. His tone saying all that was needed to be said.

Demyx grinned and stared out the windows, "Hey, when was the last time you gone outside?" he suddenly changed the topic.  
Hm, when was the last time he went outside?

"Six years ago." He simply answered, recalling a few memories of that day and shivered slightly.

"Aw, that's a long time to be cooped up in a shabby place like this." Demyx frowned.

"I would rather stay inside, mind you. Outside is a horrible place."

"Don't be like that—"

"It is true though, is it not? Robberies, scams, destruction..." Zexion threw his head back and stared listlessly at the ceiling, "... Murder." He smiled, "Horrible, just horrible."

Demyx looked at Zexion worriedly, "Why would you say that?"

"It is true, is it not?" The patient questioned with a glint of annoyance in his visible eye.

Demyx was silent, unable to formulate a response to the question. His eyes, however, kept staring at Zexion with worry in them, "You look tired." He finally said and stood up, "May you show me your room?"

Zexion heaved a sigh and stood up uneasily, "Follow me." He ordered and promptly started to lead the way. Once they reached their destination, he opened the door to reveal his desolate room— the nightstand remained shattered on the floor, but a new one was already situated in the spot the older one once stood. The patient suddenly found himself being pushed towards his bed, "What are you doing?" Zexion questioned his caretaker angrily.

"Pushing you towards your bed so you can sleep...?"

"We are not allowed to sleep during the daytime unless we are physically ill." Zexion said once his breathing was regulated. He glared at the blond, did he not read the rules when he got the job? Ridiculous!

"What would happen if you do?"

"He will just punish us; simple as that." Zexion scowled.

Demyx shrugged and ushered Zexion to lie down on his bed, the younger reluctantly allowed the older to do it. "Well, I guess I'll just wait for you to wake up." He took off his beat-up sneaker and smoothed out the bed covers and lied down next to Zexion, "I'll just wait right here until you do."

Zexion felt something rush up to his cheeks, so he turned his back to the blond, "The lights." He reminded.

"Oh!" Demyx quickly crawled up and jumped off the foot off the bed and tripped over to the light-switch and flicked it down. The lights flickered off and the room was only slightly illuminated by the caged windows with the thin curtains drawn over it. The blond— much more calmly— returned to his spot next to Zexion, "Sweet dreams, Zexion."

"Those are impossible to have here." He paraphrased Axel from the night before.

"So was sleeping during the day; now look at what your are doing now. It's nine a.m and you're about to doze off."

"Nine-o'-six a.m, actually." Zexion corrected after taking a quick glance at the hanging digital clock on the wall. The unfamiliar feeling rushed over him once more and made Zexion's eyes feel heavy with the warmth that came with it.

"Whatever." Demyx softly laughed before arching his back to pulled the covers from beneath him and crawling under said covers.

"Hm." Zexion hummed in curiosity as he moved a hand to his cheek when it started to feel like it got burned. Nothing; was he really blushing?

"Are you okay?" Demyx queried worriedly when he saw Zexion move his hand to his face.

"Peachy." Zexion deadpanned as he shifted to stare at his ceiling. Pure white; bland. Not a single speck of dust could be seen. He shivered a bit as he felt something icy start to crawl up his toes. He cringed and shifted closer to Demyx in desperation to keep the comforting warmth.

The blond seemed to understand what Zexion was doing and gathered him in his arms, "Is the room cold?"

"Yes." Zexion simply answered. The warmth was still fading so he moved closer to Demyx, not caring how strange the two might look if someone walked in. He was cold, he would do anything to grasp onto the warmth he felt.

"This room is freezing." Demyx agreed, though the look on his face betrayed what he said.

"It is fitting." Zexion added with a suppressed yawn, "This room looks like it is barren of life, so why not make it feel that way too?"  
Demyx tightened the embrace slightly, "Just go to sleep; I'll keep you warm and safe, alright?"

Zexion hummed a sleepy affirmative. Soon, the warmth he felt lulled him into slumber.

Such a strange feeling this is, isn't it?

* * *

_Zexion tried to keep a smile from breaking through his mask of insouciance as he read the small journal of ramblings his mother wrote._

_"Honey, what are you laughing at?"_

_Seems like he was unsuccessful._

_"I'm laughing at you." Zexion replied giddily as he turned the journal around to show his beloved mother._

_The woman laughed along with her son and took the book from his small hands and read the pages, "Why are you reading this?" She asked in a gentle manner._

_"I found it on your desk." Zexion replied earnestly as he hopped up and down excitingly, "Mom, why do you write so much weird stuff?"_

_"It's because I'm surrounded by weird people." His mother replied sarcastically and ruffled his hair and eliciting a whine of displeasure._

_Zexion started to fix his hair, "'M not weird." He argued with a pout._

_"I guess we're all mad here then if you think you're not weird." She joked.  
_

_"Why do you like to say that so much?" Zexion said with a slight giggle in his tone._

_"Well, lets see here..." He took Zexion into her arms and rested her chin in his head, "It's from your favorite story, it's from my favorite story, it's said by our favorite character, and it is true, very true." she poked his nose lovingly with her index finger._

_Zexion laughed again and hugged one of his mother's arms, "May you read it for me again?" He asked politely and correctly, knowing that his mother just melts when a four year-old uses correct grammar. She just does.  
_

_Zexion's mother looked into his eyes with guilt glinting in her own, "Sorry, sweetie, I—"_

_Can't._

Zexion's eyes fluttered open and he took a sharp intake of breath. He attempted to sit up but found himself restricted by two arms linked around his body.

"'M not lazy..." The voice above him mumbled before burying his head into Zexion's hair.

Oh. That's right.

Zexion realized he has actually fallen asleep in Demyx's arms. He chanced a glance at the clock and found out that it was now eleven in the morning, he had about two hours of sleep. He was afraid of making any further movement now; he didn't want to wake the blond up.

Strange, since when did he start to care about others?

Though, the embrace was starting to be extremely uncomfortable for the younger male. He sighed and tried once more to wiggle out of Demyx's grip; it was useless. The blond's arms only seemed to tighten around him as he whimpered something incoherent.

"I am not a stuffed animal." Zexion finally spat out.

Demyx stirred and blearily opened his ocean-eyes, "Oh, 'm sorry Zexion." He yawned, "Seeing you sleep makes me sleepy." The man admitted easily before releasing Zexion from the embrace and stretching out his body, his back cracking slightly as his spine realigns.

Zexion sighed and started to mull over just how he got himself stuck with this idiot. Oh wait, his personality was supposedly healthy for him.

"So, how are ya, Zexy?"

Zexy? His mind snapped back to the present and he turned around to glare at Demyx, "Do not call me that." He scolded coldly.

"But it's cute and easy to say!" Demyx argued with a childish pout. It was impressive, Zexion never saw a teen or an adult pull off a pout so well before.  
"Cute?" Zexion asked in disbelief, "Why would you want to give me a cute nickname?"

Demyx blushed and glanced around the room for an excuse to avoid answering the question, "Uh... Hey, who was the last person who was adopted from this place?"  
"Answer the question, Demyx." Zexion demanded, narrowing his glare.

"Oh, I got Xehanort's permission to take you outside to the garden!" Demyx quickly said.

This diversion worked.

"You got Xehanort's permission to take me outside?" Zexion asked incredulously, "Tell me how you can pull such a thing off; the man clearly despises my existence more than I already do."

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Demyx trailed off, "I actually got a different job, to be honest; a recreational center worker." Demyx chuckled.

Zexion raised a questioning eyebrow, "Please explain." He simply and politely asked, though his tone still held a somewhat demanding undertone.

"Okay, well, it was a few days after my birthday; I was pretty excited about my job because, you know, the recreation center has a bunch of stuff in it like swimming." He smiled and continued, "I was actually walking to the rec when I met Axel. I kind of... accidentally... Bumped into him with my sitar and he got a bruise on his back from my case.

"After I apologized, he told me I should do something else than apologize, I think he said something along the lines of: 'You fucking klutz, if you feel that bad about what you did, buy me some lunch.'" Demyx laughed, "So I took the him out for lunch. We got to know each other better and at the end of it all, he said that he knew someone how could use my personality at the orphanage. I thought he was kidding, but he said he was dead serious." The blond shuddered.

"Of course, I was a bit reluctant, but he managed to somehow persuade me into it." He looked at Zexion, "So far, I don't regret my decision." He chuckled and continued his story, "That day, he introduced me to Xehanort and they both agree that I should work in the orphanage instead of the rec, so Xehanort wrote an appeal to Ansem the Wise."

"The still doesn't explain how you got Xehanort's permission to take me outside." Zexion pointed out the rather blatant fact.

"Oh!" He smiled, "I actually got a tour of the orphanage and I got to see you too, then I became 'apprehensive' about the situation again. After a while, he gave me permission to take you outside to the garden if it would make me feel better." Demyx grinned mischievously.

"I never knew you were that clever."

"I— wait, what?" Demyx inquired, obviously offended by his patient's judgement.

"Never mind." Zexion sat up and stretched. He looked over to the blond next to him, "Well, lead the way."

The caretaker nodded obediently and picked Zexion up bridal-style, shoved his feet into his sneakers and out the door.

"I said lead the way not pick me up on the way." Zexion grounded out irritably at the contact.

"Well, I want to carry you outside." Demyx retorted defiantly as they made their way outside.

The slight breeze outside was extremely uncomfortable for Zexion due to the fact that he spent six years locked up in the orphanage that had the temperature set to a warm seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit twenty-for seven. He hissed slightly when the breeze swept over his bare feet, so he buried his head into the closest source of heat. Sure, it was cold, but this was a different cold. Though, to be honest, Zexion preferred this cold over the emotional variety.

"You idiot." Zexion grumbled in displeasure.

"Wha– why would you..." He looked at Zexion, "...Oh." He nervously chuckled, "I'll give you my vest if you want."

"Put me down first; on the pavement though. Who knows what vile insects are crawling around the grass."

Demyx did exactly as he was told. He lowered the younger male down onto the pavement and shrugged off his denim vest and handed it to Zexion. Zexion hesitantly accepted the article of clothing and slipped it on, but he offered no thanks. Sure, it was rude, but he was too busy staring at what was left of the garden.

It was basically a desolate wasteland, to put it frankly. Weeds covered almost every inch of the area and the were many dead patches of grass. The trees that loom over the garden had huge, ugly burls on them and moss grew on the bases of the trees. The most horrible part of it all were the once colorful flowers; they have wilted to nothing more the spots of dried, withered masses of stems, leaves, and petals. Insects and spiders thrived in the area, making homes in the trees and dead flora.

"Jesus, this place is a mess... When was the last time this garden was tended? A hundred-and-fifty years ago?" Demyx voiced, tone tinted with a bit anger.

"No, actually, the last time this garden was tended for was only a few years ago by a man named Marluxia and a woman named Larxene." Zexion informed, "Xehanort thought the garden was useless so he did nothing to care for it after they left."

"Really? I guess we should prove him wrong!" Demyx pumped his fist into the air.

"I would rather not to in this state." Zexion pointed at his bare feet, "As you can see, I have no footwear. The only pair I own no longer fit me."

"Then we could go—"

"No."

"Why—"

"You did say that I am only limited to go this far." Zexion reminded.

"... Fine." Demyx crossed his arms and pouted. Even with a pout, he managed to have a pensive look on his face. A few seconds later, her snapped his fingers and ran up to Zexion, picked him up again, and carried him back inside.

"Put me down; I am not an invalid!" Zexion demanded with a glare.

"Nope, I want to carry you!" Demyx stuck his tongue out good naturedly and Zexion sighed in exasperation.

"Why?" Zexion queried with a scrutinizing look on his face.

"I don't know, I just want to. Have you ever done anything just because you want to?"

Zexion carefully thought about his question. Seconds later, he groaned, "Yes... I guess I have acted on my impulses before." He reluctantly agreed.

"Ah ha!" Demyx laughed, "Now stop complaining, we're almost at the recreation room."

"Recreation room...? Oh, please no." Zexion groaned again, "I do not want to go in there."

"We're just going to grab some paper and pencils, it won't be long."

"At least put me down before we enter."

"Zexion—"

"Trust me. It is for your sake." Zexion replied with finality in his voice.

Demyx stopped in front of the entrance to the recreation and sighed before lowering Zexion on to the ground, "You're killing me, Zexy."

"How? I never told you to carry me from the garden to here."

Demyx opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, "Fine! You win." He finally said before opening the double-doors to the recreation room.

"Oh ho ho! Look who has decided to come back to Earth!" Axel whistled when the two entered.

"Shut up and focus on the game!" Roxas growled.

"Roxy, patience— hey! When did you started the game?"

"You never paused it in the first place. Idiot!"

"Player Two defeated! The winner is... Player One!" A deep voice announced as the match ended.

"Oh, dear Roxy has defeated me again!" Axel melodramatically exclaimed and lifted the back of his hand to his forehead. Roxas groaned at the redhead and fell back in the carpeted floor. Zexion lifted a hand up to his face to massage the bridge of his nose to fend off an oncoming headache.

Demyx was about to comment on the two, but a little black-haired girl holding a strange green rag-doll walked up to him and tugged on the hem of his blue t-shirt. The blond looked down and smiled sweetly, "Hello there—"

"Lilo." Zexion finished for him, knowing that his caretaker didn't know her name.

"... Lilo." Demyx repeated, "What can I do for you?"

"How did you get your hair to look like that?" She squinted her dark eyes, "It looks awesome!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. Lilo turned her doll around so it could also see Demyx's strange hairstyle, "You see that Scrump?" She made the doll nod its head, "Maybe we can get the same hairdo after we get out of here."

Demyx chuckled, "It takes a long time actually..."

The blond started to explain the long process of how he got his hair the way it is. Zexion tuned out and returned his attention to the still arguing Axel and Roxas.  
"For the last time; I do not love you, and I never will!" Roxas fumed, face tinted red with either anger or embarrassment.

"Don't lie to yourself Rox." Axel motioned to his body, "Who can resist this?"

Roxas slammed a palm to his face, "Everyone." He plainly answered and lowered his hand to glare at the redhead, "Anyone can resist your anorexic, effeminate figure and huge head."

"Roxy, you wound me. You really do." Axel whined jokingly and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. The younger male immediately shrugged the limb off harshly and kicked Axel in the stomach. The redhead fell backwards, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Next time, I'll connect my foot to your face." Roxas irritably threatened.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel managed to say through his aching stomach. Roxas groaned again; it was useless.

"Wow! You really need that much hair-gel?"

Zexion snapped his attention back to his caretaker. The blond nodded and Lilo looked satisfied and walked away, talking happily with her doll she named Scrump.  
"... Do you know she wants a pet dog?" Zexion said, voice sounding rather soft and thoughtful.

Demyx turned to look at the younger male, smile still lingering on his face, "Really?"

Zexion nodded and opened his paperback book. His hand immediately went to the back of the book where a paper pocket was glued to one of the pages. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and he started to unfold it. He turned the A4 paper around to show the illustration on it to Demyx. The blond took the page and examined it carefully. The illustration was a blue, deformed-looking canine with six legs, antennas, and a striped back. "She calls him Stitch," Zexion started, "Lilo said she had dreams about him, but they were not happy. Though, she said that in those dreams, Stitch was her best friend, she would go on many adventures with him to save his cousins. She said that her dreams end at the worst part and they were unfinished because of Xehanort's wake-up calls." Zexion looked over to Demyx with his visible colbalt eye to see if he was still listening.

"She has a recurring dream; one about the first time she met Stitch. It always ends right when someone steals him though. Lilo would sometimes wake-up crying because of this, and those were the only times Xehanort would skip her room." Zexion finished and looked at Demyx's face again only to see that he had a questioning look on his face.

The blond turned the paper around and pointed at the messy writing in a speech bubble, "What does 'ohana' mean?"

"Lilo told me that 'ohana' means 'family' in Hawaiian." He smiled, "... And that family means that no one gets left behind." Zexion shook his head.  
Demyx smiled too, "No one gets left behind, huh? Where did she get that from?" He mused.

The question turned Zexion's disposition slightly solemn, "Her sister Nani." He stared into Demyx's ocean-eyes, hoping he caught on. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"... She died in a car accident last year." Zexion finally said and directed his gaze to his feet. He didn't need to look at the blond to know his mouth was hanging agape.  
"What about—"

"She is just like the rest of us in the orphanage; no family left to turn to. She never met her grandparents, she and her sister lost connection with them after the passing of their parents. The last time she talked to them were at her mother and father's wake. They told her to always stick with Nani before disappearing from existence."

Demyx gulped, the amount of information too much to take in, "How did you...?" He stuttered.

"Axel and I caught her attention when she moved into the orphanage." Zexion pointed to his hair, "She asked us the same questions as she did today. I provided no information whereas Axel ran his mouth off. The next day, she decided to give me that drawing and ever since that time, for a few weeks, she would explain her dreams and family to us. She only told us because we looked strange and she is strange." He sighed.

Demyx laughed a little, "Why did she only give you the drawing?"

Zexion did not have an answer for that, "Lilo is a cagey girl. She would not tell me when I asked." He couldn't hold back his smile, "I decided to keep it only because she would not tell me."

"Maybe that's why she wouldn't tell you, so you won't throw it away." Demyx tried to bite back his laughter as he returned the illustration.

"What is so funny?" Zexion looked at Demyx quizzically as he took the paper, folded it, and inserted it into the pocket of his book.

"You didn't even use one contraction yet." He lied, Zexion knew he lied. Though the patient decided to play along with it.

"You are an immature man. Not as bad as Axel, but still immature."

"Hey! At least I'm eighteen!" The blond argued.

"You are mature physically, but not mentally, then. Are you happier with that description?"

Demyx huffed and crossed his arms in false annoyance, "We should get some paper and pencils now."

Zexion nodded, "We should, I do not feel like dealing with Rikku and her friends today."

The blond nodded in agreement despite not knowing who Rikku and her friends were.

* * *

"Just do this, please?"

"No."

"C'mon Zexi—"

"No." Zexion interrupted and turned away from Demyx and stared at the wall next to his bed.

Demyx sighed from his spot on the bedroom floor, "Why? All I need to do is trace your feet."

Zexion turned around and glared at the blond, "Why exactly must you do this again?" He asked skeptically.

Demyx pointed at the window, "We did agree that we'll change Xehanort's opinion on the garden, but you wouldn't do it unless you have shoes."

"I have never agreed to such a decision," Zexion narrowed his visible colbalt eye.

"But—"

"Besides, I do not desire to care for what Marluxia raised." He scowled, "That man and I had a terrible relationship. I had an even worse relationship with Larxene." He muttered spitefully.

Demyx frowned, "You're lying, I know it." A sly grub unfurled on the blond's face as he crept up to Zexion and grabbed his foot.

"What are you—" Zexion was not able to complete his inquiry as he started to stifle his laughter.

"Ah ha! You are ticklish!" Demyx announced as he brushed his fingers over the arch of Zexion's small foot, "I thought Axel was lying when he said you were. Guess I was wrong, huh?" he chuckled.

"St-ah-stop!" Zexion choked out as he tried to pull his foot out of Demyx's grasp. Alas, the younger male was physically weaker than him and inevitably his attempt failed.

"If Axel didn't tell me you were manipulative, I might've fell for that." Demyx ignored his patient's outburst.

Zexion couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and grabbed a pillow and held it against his face and released his held back guffaws.

Demyx continued grinning, "This is what happens when you don't cooperate from now on!" He declared and finally stopped his ticklish barrage.

Zexion took in a deep breath and removed the pillow from his face. He was honestly impressed with Demyx at that moment for being able to discover that Zexion was trying to manipulate him into doing what the younger male wanted. It took Axel many months before he even started to catch onto Zexion's manipulations, Demyx caught on right from the beginning.

"Now, put your foot on the paper!" The blond grabbed a pencil and jabbed it at said paper.

The younger male shook his head and reluctantly got up from his spot on the bed and hesitantly placed his foot on the paper. He kept a cobalt eye focused on Demyx's hand as he used the pencil he held to trace Zexion's foot on the paper.

"This is ridiculous." He murmured.

"Yeah, but it's the only way I can get you a pair of sneakers." Demyx nonchalantly replied and lifted the pencil up, "Done!" He declared with a huge smile.  
Zexion lifted his foot and sighed; Demyx was... different. The younger male turned to go back to his bed, thinking that he can finally have a few minutes to read his book.

Oh, he was so wrong.

The blond tackled Zexion into his bed and started to tickle his feet again.

"Dem-ah-Demyx!" Zexion shouted in surprise. He tried to stifle his laughter as best as he can, but a few laughs escaped from his mouth here and there.  
"Ha ah ah!" Demyx chuckled along and continued his unwavering assault.

"Stop! Ah ha, sto-ah-p!"

"Nope!"

"Wh-ah-y?"

Demyx's smiling was absolutely radiating when his patient asked that question, "You need to laugh and smile more. Stop depriving the world of those qualities!" He replied good-naturedly.

Zexion could feel his face flare-up slightly after hearing the compliment, so his arms automatically shot out for a pillow and, once again, he hid his face beneath it.  
"Geez, if you're just going to his your face like that," Demyx stopped his tickling, "I'll stop." He said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"Thank you." Zexion breathed after a moment of silence and lifted the cushion off his face and grabbed his book. He opened it to the page he left off and started to read the piece of literature. However, he knows his eyes are scanning the words, but, he was not actually reading it. His mind kept wandering to the most trivial of thoughts; all of them regarding Demyx.

Speaking of Demyx, he has been awfully quiet for the last few minutes, a feat that Zexion didn't think the blond was capable of doing.

The silent blond was actually bothering Zexion. He furrowed his slate eyebrows and raised his calculating cobalt gaze at Demyx. His caretaker was idly tapping his fingers on the back of the paper he used to trace Zexion's foot; on the side he was tapping, there were several messily drawn circles. The blond was blissfully unaware of the look he was getting as he contently watched his fingers drum along to an unheard beat.

"What are you doing?" Zexion finally asked. He closed his book to give the blond his full attention.

Demyx broke out of his drumming stupor and flashed his patient a grin, "Waiting."

Zexion breathed a sigh of exasperation and folded his hands over his book, "You do not need to wait in here." He informed, "I plan on reading until lunch time comes, anyway."

The blond shook his head, "No thanks." he replied and returned to drumming his fingers on the paper.

"Wh—"

"Who was the last person adopted from here?" Demyx asked exuberantly with eyes glimmering with curiosity.

Zexion cringed slightly at the blond's sudden optimism. The slate-haired patient decided to come to the conclusion the his caretaker was slightly bipolar and feared what was left of his sanity and all the countless inevitable headaches he will experience in the near future. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows, "Sora." He simply answered, "He was adopted by a nice couple three years ago."

Demyx nodded to show he was listening, "Who was Sora?"

Zexion closed his eyes and started to rub his temples. Oh Sora... He was like Demyx, only, he had an endless amount of energy. He opened his eyes and stared at Demyx, "He was Roxas' twin."

The blond looked slightly taken aback, "There were two of him here?" He asked with a voice filled with horror.

"No, no, no." Zexion stopped the blond before he passes out or scream, "He was Roxas' fraternal twin. They only things that were alike about them in appearance were their eyes and face. Other than that, you would have never known they were brothers until they tell you." Zexion frowned, "Sora was a happy-go-lucky and friendly person whereas Roxas kept himself aloof and he was slight— no— very agressive towards most strangers."

The patient could hear a sigh of relief from Demyx, "Phew, I was scared that there were two." The blond muttered.

Zexion shook his head and continued, "It was obvious that Sora was going to get adopted but not Roxas. They both knew it, but it was inevitable, so, when the couple were signing paperwork for Sora's adoption, all Roxas could do was glare." Zexion stopped and tried to replay that saying his head. He allowed an uncomfortable silence to form.

"And...?" Demyx prompted.

"Roxas lost his temper." Zexion grinned slightly, "My, it was horrible. Dr. Gainsborough had her hands full that day."

Demyx's ocean eyes widened, "Did you get hurt?"

"Of course, everyone got hurt, some were even sent to a hospital. I was lucky, I only had a broken hand. I recall the worst injury was Xigbar's; he lost an eye."  
Demyx visibly winced, "Was Xigbar the one-eyed guy in the dining hall?"

Zexion shook his head in a silent affirmative.

The blond caretaker sheepishly wiped his forehead nervously, "Well, I guess I should let you go back to reading."

Zexion watched as the blond returned to drumming along to an unheard beat, completely oblivious that he was watched. The patient never returned to the book and allowed his thoughts to occupy him.

* * *

"Are you really going to stay the night?" Zexion inquired as Demyx entered with a backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Of course!" Demyx exclaimed incredulously, "I did tell you this morning, remember?"

The slate-haired patient sighed and nodded in response, "Yes, I do, unfortunately." Zexion leaned into the hard cushions on his bed, "Hurry up and unpack. It is almost eleven, it is against the rules to stay up past that time."

The blond slapped a hand against his face and dragged it down, "Rules about the dumbest things!" He complained as he pulled out a light cotton t-shirt and a pair a sweatpants, "what a douche..." He grumbled as he pulled the shirt he had on off.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you go to the bathroom to change?"

Demyx stopped slipping his new shirt on halfway to point at where he thought Zexion was, "Ha! You said 'don't'!"

"You are a child." The patient deadpanned.

"At least I'm eighteen." Demyx retorted and pulled his tee down.

"We already already talked about this this morning." Zexion sighed a pulled his covers up to his head. The heel of his hand brushed against his cheek, his warm, definitely flushed cheek.

The bed shifted as Demyx settled beside Zexion and stretched, "'Night Zexy." He yawned.

"... Goodnight, Demyx." Zexion begrudgingly replied.

* * *

**A/N- ***Crai* I should... really work on Bruises now, but what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? To angsty? Any characters coming out as a Gary Stu? Some characters are too crazy? That this is one messed up orphanage? IS THE WHOLE THING IS JUST CONFUSING?

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

OhmyI'mgoingtoconfusemyself.

Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Critique the chapter, if you don't, how will I ever improve? ;n;

... I mean, yeah, there's practice, but I still want your opinion on it.

Okay, U&U is going to shut up now.


End file.
